A memory system may communicate signals carrying data, command, or clocking information for the storage of data within the memory system. The signals may be communicated along signal paths that each have an overall characteristic impedance. Within a single signal path, different portions or segments may have their own characteristic impedance, which contributes to the overall characteristic impedance of the signal path. In general, it may be desirable for each of these different portions or segments to have the same characteristic impedance or as close to the same characteristic impedance as possible. Conversely, different or substantially different characteristic impedances between two or more of the different portions can lead to undesirable energy reflection, leading to degradation in signal integrity and ultimately performance. Where impedance mismatches do occur, ways to minimize these impedance mismatches may be desirable.